


One Chance

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cat, Cute, Fluff, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: One text, one broken heart and one date. What could happen when they just take a chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little fic for my dearest friend. Who got a bad end of the deal so I wrote this to hopefully make them feel better!
> 
> Roses are red,  
> Violets are blue,  
> I have best friends,  
> But none are as important as you.

‘I think we need some space. Well.. I need some space.’

It was that simple message that tore Jean's heart to shreds. For once he thought this relationship was going to pan out; he seemed different from all the others. Unlike some other men Jean had dated, it seemed like this one actually cared for him and not just felt pity. Though the times were changing, and his own dating values were not changing with them. Jean tried to do a long distance relationship with a man he had known for years and things just seemed to head in that direction. It was easy to talk to them, perhaps it was because it was all online. There were no strings attached to seeing them in person and seeing their facial expression. Perhaps it kept a source of anonymity to it.   
At first, it was almost like a dream come true. For in a way he had a pocket boyfriend, it wasn’t something that he required to show off to everyone. But with a simple message on his phone would prove that he was real, though that would actually require him to go out and talk to other people. Jean didn’t hate people per say, he just had a low tolerance level for stupidity. While his friends from high school were off and graduating from college he never went. It was difficult to pin down what he desired to do above all else. Plus with his blatant personality, it made it rather difficult to find a long-term place of employment. But, his life had been going well. Jean had a steady job and he had a boyfriend. Who just so happened to live on the other side of the country. For once he, actually felt like he was in control of his life and he actually had his shit together.   
Though naturally the world held other plans. After a while his phone chimed off less and less, and the skype calls dwindled. Each time he would ask him what happened and why he stood him up Jean would always get the answer. ‘Oh I was busy.’ Or another answer such as the internet went down, or they had no power. At first he seemed to understand that. Shit happened. But the more often that it happened the more suspicious it became and then it happened. They had fought the night before about this and by that next morning he woke up to a single text message. So that kicked off his wonderful week, and later that day he was stuck with an insufferable client who had no idea what they wanted for their cake design. 

“Sir. You can’t have a three layer cake and add a fourth for decorations. You are asking for a four layer cake.”

“No, I want three layers and just use the fourth for decoration. That way it is cheaper.”

“Sir. You just told me you wanted four layers. You can not add a layer just for decoration. The decorations are separate.” 

“You just told me you can add a layer for free!”

“Sir, that is just for one layer cakes. It’s our special. You buy a one layer cake and you can add a second layer for free. Did you happen to read the sign right in front of you on the counter?”

“Are you saying I can’t read?!”

“No sir. I simply and asking you to make sure that you don’t want to one layer cakes. Then you can have two cakes for cheaper then a four layer cake. It will serve more people and it will be quicker to make given the time frame you requested.” 

“Oh… yes. I think I will do that. Now to the decorations.”

There were days that he wanted to bash his skull on the clear show case and this was becoming one of them. It was just one week before valentine's day and so many people came in wanting specialty cakes for that special day. Some wanted surprises in the middle and others paid any price tag for the top of the line ‘ingredients and decorations.’ Though they were all the same in the end. The only difference is how long it takes them to make the damn thing. It was their Valentine's day special and they did it every year and people came from out of town for a chance to have one of these cakes. Jean was learning a lot under the gruff old baker, their abrasive personalities helped create their own little niche in the cake business. It was definitely nice to be in a place where being sarcastic was part of the job description.

It was the tell tale sign that he needed his hair cut when he started to fuss with it even more at work. Struggling to keep it under his hat, that he was required to wear and eventually his boss told him to quit fiddling with it and just get it cut. At this point Jean was sure the old man would hold a frosting knife to his throat and make him call just so he would stop complaining about his hair. The moment he was on break he called up this small little hair salon that opened up just a short walk away from where he worked. He hadn’t been there before but, he got the number for the place from a cute man that ordered a few cupcakes a few days back. Marco he believed the name was. It was a staff members birthday so he wanted some freshly baked cupcakes from her favorite place to celebrate.   
After the final rush of the day Jean found himself actually looking forward to getting his haircut. Yes, it had to been a while since his last hair cut and he knew his hair looked...unkempt at best but, it did go with the look he was gunning for. Tucking his unruly hair into his hat he shoved his hands into his pockets. The weather wasn’t hot but, there was still a nip in the air letting everyone know that winter wasn’t fully over just yet. It was only a short walk away but, with the occasional gust of wind it did make the walk seem longer. The simple store front was what caught his eye. There were open glass windows that gave a hint of what was inside, a warm bench was situated in front so the other patrons could bask in the sun's warmth as they waited.   
Pushing open the door the chime from the bell above signaled his arrival. Jean was too busy taking in how relaxed the place seemed he in his eternal grace made an absolute fool of himself. In the grandeur of him feeling suddenly self conscious he managed to trip over a kind elderly woman's feet. Jean braced himself expecting the cold fate of the ground but, instead he was met with a warm body embracing him. A soft concerned voice wafted over his embarrassment as he registered that the person who caught him was asking if he was alright.

“Ah..yeah..”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah..”

Detangling himself Jean braced himself as he looked the concerned male in the face as it was just his luck that it was the very same hair dresser he was here to see. ‘Shit.’ He quietly cursed before looking over at the women and he apologized.

“I am really sorry, I hope you are alright.”

“It is fine, dear boy. You did nothing to harm me.”

“I still am sorry.”

“You are fine.”

Swallowing his bruised pride he told the now amused receptionist who he was here to see and Marco waved him back. Jean couldn’t help but, take the time to appreciate the round globes so perfectly encapsulated by Maros dress slacks. Shifting his gaze as he climbed into the chair he looked into the mirror and found he was still blushing like mad. His cheeks were now no longer a soft tan but now more of an amber red. 

“I usually accuse people of tripping over their own two feet. But you have impressed me by tripping over someone else's.”

“Ha ha laugh it up.”

“I am, that is why you will be at my mercy for the next thirty minutes.”

“Remind me to find a new hairdresser.”

“Ah, I will pretend to be wounded by your harsh words.”

“Are you always like this?”

“Like what?”

“So happy and bubbly.

 

“Well...yes. It is how I can keep my job.”

“Geeze.”

“I should say that about you. Tripping over grannies feet. Very smooth.”

“Ah shut up and just start cutting.”

“And what do you need done. Besides your eyesight.”

“I need an undercut and just trim it up. It is way to fucking long and I can’t stand it any more.”

With those words the light hearted banter staved off as Jean sat in a comfortable silence as his hair was being cut. Eventually they talked about a few other things and found out that they liked a few of the same things. Though they ran out of small talk but, they moved into more in depth conversations about a few odds and ends. And before the appointment ended they had agreed to meet up for some coffee and Jean felt hope rise in his chest. They were going to see where this was going to go and when he left the shop he had a grin lighting up his face. Now..what was he going to wear for their coffee date.

\--------------------------------------

The coffee shop was a small place that often held college students as they were struggling to push their last few words before their papers were due. Marco was nervous, and he had gotten here early to make sure he got a decent spot before a college student snapped it up. The stress from school or work seemed to melt off in the relaxing atmosphere. When he had offered to meet up for coffee Marco had genuinely surprised himself. Normally he was never so bold to hit on a client but, the moment he saw him walk through the door he knew he had to take his chance. Marco had been day dreaming of him for weeks now and just a few weeks ago he was able to finally go in and place an order. For far too long he had watched him through the window and hearing his voice was enough. Marco couldn’t stop thinking about him and then offering him his number if he wanted a haircut was a dream come true. He had practiced it in the mirror before hand and was genuinely pleased that it went as well as he had hoped.  
Every time the door chimed he would glance over his shoulder and gave a sigh of disappointment if it wasn’t Jean. After a while he started to worry that he was being stood up. It was thirty minutes passed when they were supposed to meet but, rushed footsteps drew his gaze. A soft smile came across his face as he saw that it was a very flustered Jean carrying his bag and it looked like he had a fight with some flour and lost. He was very much a mess and to Marco….he had never looked better. The way the white contrasted against his hair and drifted down as he tried to finish brushing it off. Once Jean sat down across from him he smiled again.

“Sorry I am late. We had a last minute rush order come in.”

“It is fine, I knew you would probably be busy. Valentines is tomorrow.” 

“Yeah..stupid over rated holiday that it is.”

“How so?”

“Well, you are supposed to get gifts and give them out to someone you love. And it really is just a single reminder day.”

“If you….want I am not doing anything. Besides watching some movies with my cat. You can join us. I can make some food as well. Bring your comfy clothes and slippers and we can make a day out of it.”

“Isn’t that moving a bit fast?”

“Hey..Jean I am not trying to bed you. I am just offering if you want to hang out on a sucky holiday.” 

“...Sure.. I suppose. I work until one and then I will come over..but I will need your address.”

“Well. I suppose it is a date and I can show you when we leave. I only live a block away from this shop.”

“I live about a few blocks in the opposite direction...maybe we could hang out more often.”

“Yeah I would like that Jean.”

“I..would like it too. Just to be honest., I got out of a bad long distance relationship and I am not looking to jump into another one.”

“Thats fine..I...I had my husband to be cheat on me and then run away with the person they cheated with because he got her pregnant.”

“Ouch..”

“It sucks but, we can be to single and slightly bitter dudes who watch terrible comady and eat alot of junk food and complaine about life to a cat who could careless.”

Jean laughed and Marco smiled. 

“Yeah. It’s a date. Hey Marco?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“No problem Jean. Not at all.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ringing the doorbell Jean was nervous. He had changed into his fleece pajama pants and he had his slippers in hand. There was a loud meow and a hushed tone telling the cat to keep it down. A smile lit his face as he saw Marco dressed quite similarly. He was in a blue fleece pajama set and down by his feet was a black fluffy cat.

“Hey Jean. This is Mustache. Mustache this is Jean.”

“Mustache? That is a weird name for a cat.”

“Well..it is but..he usually loved to lay on my upper lip as a kitten when I slept. I suppose it was to make sure I was still alive. So..I just coined the name Mustache.” 

“Ah. I see. That is a cute story.”

“Yeah, come on it. I was just booting up the system now. Do you have anything you want to watch?”

“Anything but a cheezy romance movie.”

“Deal. How about Star Wars or the Lord of The Rings.”

“Just marry me now. Let’s do both.” 

Marco laughed as he walked passed a irritated cat. Who absolutely hated to be ignored as he chased after the retreating feet. Jean was shown the small kitchen and where the bathroom was before he was comfortably seated on a plush couch and humming the opening song to Star Wars. 

“If you spoil me like this every time I come over I may never leave.”

“If you keep on your good behavior I won’t mind.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

“Then neither can I.”

And the rest was history. One date turned into another and another and another. Then one date turned into a question and then that turned into them buying an apartment and a second cat named Hairball. Could marriage be in their future? If Marco had anything to say about it..maybe and if he asked Jean would say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R, and I don't on the characters. Let me know what you think. Should there be a part two?


End file.
